Foolish Hearts
by chairforever2012
Summary: Chuck/Blair story, disregarding some parts of Season 5. Blair fled town after her divorce with Louis and she's back a year later to pick up the pieces and start her life over.


Author's Note- Hey guys! New Story, completely disregarding the last half of Season 5. In my story Blair fled after getting her annulment from Prince Louis and didn't say goodbye to any of her friends. She was all over Europe ignoring every advance of her friends for months and is finally back in the Upper East Side to settle some old scores. Thanks for reading!

Blair stepped out of the airport sliding her sunglasses out of her hair and over her eyes. She was already attracting attention as everyone turned to stare at her, wondering if that was Manhattan's own runaway bride-well divorcee. No one knew the back story behind the brunette's catch and release of Prince Louis. How what seemed to be fairy tale romance turned into a nightmare after about a week. The newspapers had to print and retract so many stories to stay on top of her drama. When she finally got her divorce and her name was signed on the bottom line and the statement released she had disappeared so fast it left everyone's head spinning. A year ago her picture was worth a million dollars, now it was just under 200,000 dollars. Of course Blair kept up with the bidding war for her pictures, since she had supplied more than 75% of them. She figured if she was to be in the tabloids or papers she wanted to look amazing, not like the lost girl she felt inside.

She kept her chin up as she headed for the car that was waiting for her, the driver behind her pulling her suitcases. She paused as he opened the door and gave him a small smile as thanks and got in using her own glove covered hand to shut the door. Out of habit she reached for the seatbelt, sliding it on. It was a habit developed after the car accident which almost took Chuck's life and killed her baby. Therapy had paid off and pointed out new tricks and habits she had developed afterwards. Seatbelt wearing was just of them

The driver shut the trunk and got into the front seat and pulled out in traffic and Blair let herself be taken over the sights and sounds of New York. She had missed this place more then she had allowed herself to. Anytime she thought of Manhattan and her friends she had immediately blocked it out, or tried to. She needed to heal from the wounds her fake fairytale had brought and she needed to heal from losing her baby and figure out who she was before she could dive back into thinking about them. After more than five months of talking about her friends it was decided she needed to go back and start her life over, on steady feet and her head cleared of everything that was cluttering it.

Blair slipped off her gloves and folded them up placing them inside of her purse and pulled out her IPhone turning it on for the first time in a few days. There were her normal emails from her therapist detailing their sessions, her mom's weekly email updates, her PI's updates on Chuck and Louis and random emails from Serena and Nate. Serena wrote every day about her and her love life problems and Nate's emails were just a random, "Hey coming home soon?" The same question every time, and every time she exited out and never responded. She'd see them soon anyways, she was back!

The driver pulled up to her penthouse and she waited as he opened the door for her and she got out, looking up at the building that she once called home. She rubbed her arms feeling chills and took a deep breath. This was what months of therapy prepared her for. She had to come home and pull all the pieces together. She walked in past the bellman and security pushing the elevator button and waiting patiently for it to open. She got in and hit the familiar security code to get straight up to her home. The doors shut and she suddenly felt claustrophobic. Her mind was going a million miles a minute and she flattened her back to the elevator wall resting her head back against the wall closing her eyes feeling the elevator move up. She needed to do this, she HAD to do this. There was no more running away. She was Blair Waldorf!

The elevator doors slid open and she opened her eyes to see Dorota standing there looking thrilled.

"Miss Blair! You're home!" Dorota grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the elevator into a hug.

Blair tensed up in her arms but counted to five before relaxing in her trusted friend's arms and hugged her back, planting a smile on her face. "Dorota! Hey!" Her voice came out a little strangled and she pulled away. "How are you? How's the family?" At least Dorota's babbling on about her family would distract her from the familiar smell of her home and the sights.

She saw her bags being brought in and walked over to them, opening up the smallest suitcase listening halfway to Dorota going on and on about her kids and the husband and the new cocker spaniel who was chewing up all her furniture. She pulled out a few boxes and handed them over to her. "I got this for you and the kids. It's just some German candy, champagne for you and Vanya and some other random trinkets."

Before Dorota could respond Blair's phone went off and she pulled it from her purse, sliding the bar and seeing a text message. She opened it up and saw a picture of her stepping out of her car and a paragraph underneath it.

**Let's play I-Spy UES! I spy something brunette, wealthy and single. Who is this stranger in our midst? She looks familiar and I do believe it is a Waldorf back in our territory! Welcome back Queen B! Things haven't been the same without you. Time to stir up some drama only a Waldorf could. XoXo**

Blair smirked and shut her phone looking up at Dorota who was still carrying on. "Dorota, I'm going to head to my room, Let me know if anyone stops by." She walked up the stairs ignoring the living room and everything that screamed 'CHUCK' at her and went into her room. She jumped on the bed and laid back twisting the phone in her hands and waiting. So Gossip Girl had blasted out that she was back, that meant eventually her friends would show up one by one to welcome her back. It made her smile and stare up at the ceiling. She'd just wait and pretend to be surprised every time she heard the elevator ding and Dorota saying who was there.

Gossip girl normally was on top of things, today she was a good half hour late on announcing Blair's arrival. Blair grew bored just lying there so she went back to her phone opening up her emails and starting to respond to all of them…even Nate and Serena's.

Chuck's day had started out normal. Wake up, shower, eat, drink his morning alcoholic beverage, change into his suit, head to work, call his PI about Blair, see his meetings for the day and go on and on and make sure Bass Industries was still managing well. The day flew by just like it always did, and he was always bored.

It was the last meeting of the day with the board when it was interrupted by his secretary. He spun around in his chair hearing her small, "Uhm, excuse me. Mr. Bass?" and got up. "Sorry gentleman one moment." His secretary was trained to not interrupt any of his meetings so her just coming in looking like she did, which was frazzled, had him thinking something had gone wrong. He stepped out of the boardroom and shut the door behind him.

"Yes Miss Kennedy?" She handed him his phone and he opened it up, the first thing he saw sent his throat into his stomach. "Blair?" He mumbled and didn't even notice his secretary nodding before walking away. He scrolled down and read the blast and then scrolled back up trying to take Blair in. She looked posed for a meeting, not coming home. Her hair in curls, gloves on her hand, her feet in heels, her legs covered in no doubt his favorite stockings on a woman, her lips pursed and of course her eyes covered with those damn sunglasses. When he spoke to his PI this morning all he was told was that Blair boarded a private jet but that he didn't know the destination, well now he did.

Chuck only took a few more minutes to stare at the picture and take her in before shutting his phone off. He'd run into her, there was no doubt in his mind. He wasn't going to seek her out like he would have normally. She was the one who disappeared after getting free from Louis, not him. If the roles were reversed he knew Blair would make him come to her. He was too…hurt and angry to deal with her then and there. They were inevitable, yes, but that didn't mean he'd push fate and run off to her like a lost puppy.

He walked back into the board meeting and tucked his phone in his pocket. "Ladies and Gentlemen, How about we move this to La Grace for dinner? I have another proposal to make but it'd be better on a full stomach and with some drinks, shall we?" He knew he had them in the palm of his hands when they all got up at the same time and followed him to the elevator to leave.

Blair wasn't sure how long she'd been asleep but the sun was setting so she thought maybe a couple of hours. She sat up straight in bed and slipped out of it heading for her door. "Dorota! Did anyone come by?" She called out from the door leaning against it hearing Dorota's shoes shuffling across the floor below the stairs.

"No Miss Blair. Just Vanya here to take me home unless you want me to stay?"

Blair walked out of her room and headed to the balcony overlooking the foyer. "Hi Vanya, no, it's okay Dorota, I'm going out. Have a good night, see you tomorrow!" She waved them off and headed back to her room. If no one had come to see her fine! She'd go out and go shopping and ignore them some more too then. She could have sworn at least Serena would have come running back home to see Blair.

On that thought Blair opened the door to the bathroom and went straight across opening the door up to Serena's room. It was empty and bare. She flipped on the lights and went further into the room opening up the closet. Empty. Drawers, Empty. Now she really was alone in the house. Her heart fell to the floor and so did she, right there in the middle of Serena's closet. She placed her forehead on her knees and drew a deep breath in.

She shouldn't be so surprised. Serena mentioned in one of her emails threatening to move out if Blair didn't respond or come home. It was just seeing it come to be that made her realize her friends thought she abandoned them and were probably a little bit mad at her. She'd get Serena back in here, she didn't want to live here alone, or spend another night alone without someone nearby.

After spending a few minutes feeling sorry for herself she got up and shut off the lights slamming the door behind her. She looked at her appearance in the mirror and then pulled out her tooth brush and started brushing her teeth. She re-applied her make-up and turned her curling iron on. She was going to go out, go shopping and call Serena and figure out where she was and demand they talk. She walked back to her closet already finding her things unpacked and picked out the dress she bought in Italy. It was purple and came mid-thigh and tied around her neck and was cinched around her waist. She matched it with some flats and stared in the mirror, smoothing out the bottom of the dress. It was perfect for a best friend reunion!

She went back and curled her hair and applied her lip gloss grabbing her purse and headed out of the penthouse and walked down the street towards her favorite stores. She put her phone to her ear and dialed Serena, hearing it ring and ring and then get sent straight to voicemail. She gasped and made a face waiting for the annoying beep. "Serena, it's me, I'm home! Call me back please. I need to see you right away."

After hanging up the phone Blair had lost her appetite to shop but still wandered aimlessly in the stores, shocking every attendant. They hadn't seen her in so long so for her to come in and turn down every piece they brought to her made it even worse. She kept checking her phone every 5 minutes and finally just sent a text as she left the last store.

'Serena, it's Blair, just in case somehow you lost my number and don't have it in your phone anymore. Call me.'

Blair sighed after she hit send and turned her head, smelling the restaurant before she saw it. That was new. It smelled like Italian food and her stomach growled. If Serena wasn't going to answer her calls then she'd dig her way through a meal and dessert. She followed the smell and sure enough there it was. Her phone rang right at that moment and she pulled it out answering.

"Hello?"

"Blair!" Serena's hoarse voice was on the other end and Blair winced hearing it.

"Serena? God you sound awful what's wrong?" Blair headed for the restaurant and opened the door listening to Serena coughing up a lung.

"I'm sick, I'm so sorry I didn't answer the phone. You're back? I have to see you, where are you?"

Blair walked up to the hostess and pulled a menu to see where exactly she was at. "I'm at some restaurant called La Push? I have to see you too S, I really missed you."

It was as if speaking those words her eyes went straight to someone else who she was missing. Chuck. Her eyes widened and her stomach flipped and she leaned against the host stand. He looked amazing, laughing while his hand was on his phone which he kept checking every 20 seconds. Her eyes narrowed on him, knowing he must have seen that blast and was ignoring it. She heard Serena say something about giving her 20 minutes and she'd meet her there.

"Serena? That's okay, you stay wherever you are and tomorrow come over and I'll have some chicken noodle soup and some movies for us to watch and we'll catch up okay?" Blair took Serena coughing again as her answer. "Love you S bye!" She hung up the phone and put it back in her purse. If he was ignoring her presence in town then she could too-at the same table.

"I'm with the Bass party." She told the host and walked past him heading straight for Chuck's table and pulling out a chair.

Chuck was in the middle of giving his proposal of buying the restaurant and opening a few others in New York when out of the corner of his eye he saw her heading straight for his table. He stuttered a few times as she sat down and ordered what he and his table were drinking. His hand balled into a fist in his lap and he ignored her completely, even as she started flirting with one of the men she was sitting next to.

He had to give her credit-she had a lot of nerve interrupting his business dinner. It was as if she was playing with his anger and hurt and making it build up, it was working. He had no clue why the hell she showed up or why she was sitting at his table as if she belonged. He glanced at her as she bit into her bottom lip eying the menu ordering the most expensive thing. A scowl came on his face and he passed out the proposal for them to sign.

Blair was every bit of enchantment as she could be whenever she pretended to read the proposal over her neighbor's shoulder. "Mr. Bass! I didn't know you were getting into the food business too."

Chuck finally put his eyes on her, shooting her a glare. "This restaurant is too good of an opportunity to just be opened once and it's for a friend. A mutual friend, well my friend since you've been MIA."

Blair just gave him her sweet smile and pulled out a pen from her purse letting the man sign the bottom of the proposal. The dessert was brought out and Chuck barely touched his, watching Blair daintily eat, slowly bringing the small bit of food to her mouth, taking it in and licking her lips and giving him a smile.

"This is amazing, you guys made the right choice."

Chuck's whole body was tense, from a multiple of emotions, mostly from anger and lust, and he swore if she bit her lip one more time…He was interrupted from his thoughts as the folders were placed in front of him. He put them all in his suitcase and stood up as they did, shaking everyone's hands as they congratulated him and headed for the exit. They must have sense that he and Blair had business of some sort to deal with.

The tension at the table was high as Chuck watched her finish off her meal and then take a sip out of the champagne. She then cleared her throat and moved her eyes to his and opened her mouth to say something but he held up his hand.

"Waldorf are you stalking me?" He smirked using her last name since it was in the blast.

"Oh Chuck, you can wish. I just simply wanted a meal with an old friend." She gave him a sweet smile and he watched as she drew circles around the tip of her wine glass with her finger. There was a table between them; a good five feet and he could still feel her like she was right in front of him.

He rolled his eyes as he loosened his tie. "If you are here just to mock and distract me you should have picked a more suitable place to do that. This meeting was important for me. If you wanted to have fun, I'm not the guy anymore to play with. I'm sorry to disappoint you but I have other important things to attend to." He stood up from the table, setting his napkin down. "Goodnight Blair." He walked out of the restaurant and headed for Victrola. He needed a good scotch to take his mind off of the bad mood he found himself in.

As Chuck spoke she grew more and more surprised with each word that he said. She didn't realize she was giving off the wrong signal or how mad he actually was. She sat up straighter when he started going off and then stood up when he walked out. "Chuck! Come on-they were going to sign those papers anyways!" She called after him but he kept on walking. She knew she could react in two ways, be pissed off at him or be pissed off at herself.

She picked neither. Instead she sat back down and finished her wine alone trying to ignore the thoughts that were eating at her. She rethought over everything he said and by the time she finished her wine glass she was shockingly pissed off at herself She didn't know how she was going to fix this. The first step she took though was paying for the entire business meal if she supposedly ruined the meeting-even if it had a happy ending-then fine, she'd pay for it.

Blair left the restaurant feeling sulkier than ever and headed down the street. Chuck just confirmed that her friends were angry at her for skipping out. She pulled out her phone to call him and just stared at his name in her phone. How many times had she done that in the past few months? Stared at his name in her phone? Each time she chickened out and this time she hit send, letting it ring one before hanging up. So she'd be a chicken with him.

She let her feet carry her down and around the block, her mind racing on the events of the afternoon and evening. At least she had Serena speaking to her, even if she was sick she was at least speaking to her and they had tomorrow. Now Chuck, he was mad and had every right to be. They'd played games for years and walking into that meeting and sitting down and watching him repeat himself, while humorous to her, wasn't that funny to him.

Victrola was up ahead and she stopped straight in her tracks. What were the chances of her running into Chuck twice in one evening? It couldn't be that high right? She didn't want to go home alone, but that didn't mean she wouldn't go home drunk. Blair Waldorf was in a mood and that mood was taking her down memory lane and getting wasted enough to go home alone and fall asleep.

Thanks for reading! Another Chapter will be up in a week or so ;) Review if you feel like it. I do have an idea of where this story is going and I apologize if you feel like leaving out most of Season 5 is a mistake. I just hated season 5 and so I choose to delete it/ignore it. Thanks again!


End file.
